


Percy's Halloween Party

by Xiamara09



Series: Teen Wolf- Percy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiamara09/pseuds/Xiamara09
Summary: Percy decides the group needs to do something for Halloween. This is a side story to my Teen Wolf work.





	Percy's Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story of cuteness with our group.

“Really Percy?” Allison turns to me shaking her head.

“What? I think we all need it.” I slide the hanger of yet another witch costume to the side with a sigh. 

“Our lives are already filled with enough monsters. Halloween just seems to be over doing it.” She comes around to my side of the costume rack whispering.

“And that’s exactly why we need it.” I pull out a fairy costume and look at it briefly before putting it back and turning to Allison. “One night where we don’t have to worry about all the monstrous things that have happened. Where we are just normal teenagers enjoying Halloween.” With an evil grin I head over to another rack. “Besides… I already asked Lydia if she is up for throwing a party. She won’t let us get away with cancelling on her now.”

“You are evil.” Allison shakily laughs going back to the racks to hunt for another costume.

“You love me anyway.” I chuckle reaching the end of another line of costumes. “Okay, I cannot find anything.”

“Do you even have an idea of what you are looking for?” Allison holds a pair of bunny ears up to her head. I walk over with laugh.

“To be honest…. No. I was hoping it would hit me when I saw it.” I point at the ears. “You wanna be a bunny?”

“No. What is Stiles going to be? I’m sure you could come up with a cute costume to match his.” I push her lightly as she puts the ears back on the shelf.

“Him and Scott don’t want to dress up.” I shrug crinkling my nose. 

“You are going to force them to dress up aren’t you?” I chuckle at how well Allison knows me.

“Of course I am.” My eyes fall on a pair of cat ears on a shelf in the corner. “Oh my god.” I grab Allison’s arm excitedly. “I got it.” I push her to a shelf. “Help me.”

“Okay… Okay.” Allison laughs heartily and looks at me. “What am I looking for?”

~*~

A few hours later I knock on Scott’s front door bouncing on the balls of my feet holding a bag in each of my hands. The door swings open and Mrs. McCall smiles at me opening the door wider.

“Let me guess.” I point at her scrubs. “You are supposed to be a nurse.”

“You spend way to much time with Stiles.” She reaches over and grabs her bag from the floor. “I have to work tonight. Try to keep the boys out of trouble.”

“Wait!” I stop her as she’s about to leave and reach into one of the bags and pull out a pair of wolf ears placing them on her head and handing her a wolf’s tail. “Okay now you can go.” Melissa holds up the tail and quirks her eyebrows up at me. “I was going to use it as incentive for Scott to dress in the costume I got him.” I hold up one of the bags I’d brought in. “But you should wear it.”

“Well thank you.” She straightens the ear and opens the front door again. “They are upstairs. Happy Halloween sweetie.”

“Happy Halloween.” I grab the second bag and race up the stairs barging into Scott’s room. 

“Percy?” Scott jerks up from his bed tossing a book to the side. Stiles wheels the computer chair around at his outburst.

“Oh good you are both here.” I put the bags on the bed and point at them. “You two need to get ready. Lydia’s party is in 2 hours.”

“Perc…. We agreed we weren’t doing anything for Halloween.” Stiles voices from the chair eyeing the bags wearily.

“No we” I motioned between the three of us with my hand. “Didn’t. You two did.” I sigh and look sadly at Stiles. “One night of trying to be normal isn’t going to kill us. Please?” Scott shakes his head laughing lightly at me and then nudges the bags on the bed.

“Let me guess. I’m going as a wolf.” I perk up and jump excitedly.

“Does that mean we can go?” I look between the two of them and see them both grinning before nodding their heads. I crash into Scott with a hug and then run over to Stiles hugging him quickly too. “Okay so that bag is yours Scott.” I point at the bag he had just nudged a minute ago and pick up the other one handing it to Stiles. “And that one’s yours.”

“Where’s yours?” Stiles pokes my side and I smack his hand lightly.

“Allison has it. I’m meeting her at Lydia’s and we are going to get ready there.” I hop over to the bedroom door. “Now I just have to drop something off to Isaac and I will be on my way.” I point at both of them sternly. “Do not be late.”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles answers sarcastically as I shoot him a glare. I wave at Scott before skipping down the hall to Isaac’s room and knocking on the door. Isaac cautiously opens the door and I shove a bag at him.

“Allison requests that you wear this to the party.” I smile at him as he takes the bag looking a little frightened. 

“We are going to a party?” I nod happily and motion for him to open the bag. When he does so his jaw drops and he just shakes his head. “No. I am not wearing this.” I push past him into his room and plop down on the edge of his bed.

“Sorry Isy. You don’t really have a choice.” I shrug as he pulls at the fabric in the bag. “Please don’t make me go get Scott to manhandle you into it.” I push up off the bed and pat Isaac on the shoulder. “Look at it this way. At least it’s not a wolf costume.”

“I think I would have preferred it were.” Isaac sighs then nods at me solemnly. “The things we do for you…..” I chuckle and reach up to ruffle his hair lightly before exiting the room.

“Two hours.” I wave to Isaac who closes his door still looking at the costume in the bag. I check the time and then run down the stairs out to my car, before speeding to Lydia’s house in order to get ready.

~*~

“Hold still.” I groan as Lydia rolls another section of hair around the curling iron. “I’m almost done. Stop fidgeting.”

“Allison are you almost done in there?” I yell at the bathroom door which swings open in response just as Lydia release my hair nodding in satisfaction.

“What do you think?” Allison comes into the bedroom playing with her braids. I open my mouth to answer right as Lydia sprays hairspray all around my head making me cough.

“A little warning next time.” I glare up at her then silently ask if I can get up. With a curt nod Lydia turns to the mirror behind me and touches up her makeup. I walk over to Allison and pin a couple bows to the end of her braids before stepping back and looking her over. “Yes good. Just need the basket to complete it and you are set.”

All of us jump as the doorbell rings announcing the first guest. Lydia points at me then at the bathroom before hurrying down the stairs in her mermaid costume to play hostess. I grab my costume from where it’s laying on the bed and slide into the bathroom. After a few minutes of jumping around pulling the skintight leather on I step back and look at myself in the mirror.

“Percy the boys are here.” Allison’s voice outside the door makes me grin as I pull it open. “And Stiles is going to have a heart attack when he sees you.” She pulls me from the bathroom by the wrist and looks me over. I laugh before grabbing my high heeled boots from the corner and sitting down in the chair to pull them on. Allison hands me the whip which I attach to my hip and then I pull the eye mask and cat ears on to complete the costume.

“You don’t think it’s too much do you?” I fiddle with the end of the whip looking worriedly at Allison.

“God no. You look amazing. Now get downstairs.” Allison grabs her basket off the bed before turning me around and leading me from the room and down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs Allison separates from me and heads into the fray of people as I look around my eyes landing on a caped crusader I knew all to well. Pushing through the crowd I slide up next to him.

“Hey Batman. Where’s Boy Wonder?” Scott whirls around at the sound of my voice and his jaw drops.

“Percy?” I giggle as he looks at me incredulously.

“Hiya.” I wave slightly the claws on my gloves clicking together. “Where’s Stiles?” I look around to see if I can locate him.

“He went to grab us drinks.” Scott yells over the noise that’s starting to drone through the house. “So is your plan just to kill him with good looks or….”

“It’s an inside joke, which you are a part of…. Sort of.” I chuckle turning back to him. “You do realize this is a party right. You sulking in the corner is not party behaviour.”

“Party’s tend not to end well with…..” I slap a hand over his mouth to stop him.

“No. Don’t. Normal teenage Halloween party. Remember?” I remove my hand after he nods. 

“Hey Scott. Have you seen Perc?” Scott grins when Stiles emerges from the crowd looking around confused. 

“Uh dude.” Scott points at me reaching forward for one of the drinks in Stiles’ hand.

“What?’ Stiles turns to me and drops both the drinks he was holding. “Wha….?” Stiles eyes take in the costume and Scott smirks over at me quickly.

“Hey Robin.” I feel a blush rising in my neck as Stiles’ mouth opens and closes a few times. “What do you think?” I hold my hands out and hiss lightly and Stiles shakes his head slowly to regain his thoughts.

“You….. You look….” He rubs the back of his neck nervously before continuing. “You look fine.” My face falls from the grin I had and I blink slowly. Fine? Definitely not what I was going for. I reach up and push some of my hair behind my ear before looking back at him and faking a smile.

“Thanks.” I feel the sting of tears that I was holding back and point off towards the crowd around us. “I’ll be right back. I need to go find Isaac and make sure he finds Allison.” Scott looks at me sadly before looking pointedly at Stiles. I don’t wait for either of them to say anything before pushing through the group of people. I make it to the door leading to the patio and quickly slip through it as the first tear escapes.

Collapsing to one of the pool chairs I shake my head letting go of the tears that I’d been holding back.

Back inside Stiles watched me disappear into the crowd before turning to Scott waving his hands frantically. “Fine? She looks fine? Oh my god. What is wrong with me?” Scott, who had felt Percy’s mood shift when Stiles spoke, looked at his friend worriedly. “Why didn’t you stop me?” Stiles shakes his head. “No. Nevermind. Where did she go?” He looks up at Scott asking.

“Outside.” Scott points to the patio door and Stiles races off in that direction ignoring the cries of indignation when he stepped on someone’s foot. He slows when he gets to the door and quietly exits looking around trying to find me. 

“Percy?” Stiles calls out quietly trying to see where I’d disappeared to. I sniffle and raise my head up from where it had fallen but I don’t answer. “Perc?” Stiles walks toward me when he hears me sniffle. I wipe at my face trying to remove all traces of the tears I’d just shed. 

“Hey Stiles.” I brush my hands on my legs and stand up from the pool chair. “I just needed some air. Let’s get back inside to the party.” I push past him heading back towards the muffled sounds of the party. Stiles grabs the top of my arm lightly and pulls me to a stop beside him.

“I’m an idiot.” He says brushing away a tear I had missed. “I don’t know why I said fine. You look amazing….. You always do… It’s just….. I…… I don’t know why I said it.” He pulls his hand away slowly and takes a step back looking at me and trying to see if I forgave him.

“It’s because I’m no Lydia.” I mutter pushing a piece of hair behind my ear with a shaky breath. At the look of horror on Stiles’ face I wave a hand trying to wave of his worry. “It’s okay. It’s not like I didn’t already know it.” I smile weakly at him. “Come on Robin. Let’s go back inside and I’ll convince Lydia to dance with you.” I take a few steps towards the door

“I told you you could pull it off.” I reach out and smack him on the arm before letting a slight smile break through.

“Idiot.” I mutter out taking a seat on one of the pool chairs again. Stiles comes over and kneels in front of me.

“Hey.” He pokes my knee until I look up at him. “You really do look fantastic.” I smile at him and nod as I feel myself blush slightly. Stiles rises to his feet again and offers me his hand. “You forgive me?” He asks as I place my hand carefully in his and let him pull me up. 

“Of course.” I nod causing my cat ears to slip forward.

“Good.” Stiles reaches up and straightens the ears his hands lingering in my hair for a second before he steps back clearing his throat. “Now can we talk about the problem with the costumes you chose?”

“What problem? Is it the tights?” I scrunch my face up in confusion.

“No…. well yes the tights are a problem. But that’s not what I meant.” Stiles shakes his head frantically as we walk back to the doors.

“Then what’s the problem?” I ask as he reaches out and puts a hand on the door handle.

“Catwoman is Batman’s love interest.” He answers seriously and pulls the door open motioning for me to go inside. I head through the doors and run straight into someone and stumble backwards into Stiles, who wraps an arm around my waist to keep me upright. 

“Thanks.” I shout over the music leaning into him slightly. Stiles nods and then leads me to the kitchen his hands still on my hips. The music is muffled slightly as soon as we enter the kitchen. I slip out of Stiles grasp and head over to the cupboard reaching up to pull a bag out. Stiles had wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of drinks for us. “Hey.” His head shoots up to look at me and I hold up my bag full of Reese’s peanut butter cups. “Trick or Treat?” He laughs and holds a drink out for me before hopping up onto the counter. I look out into the party and see Isaac hiding in the corner looking like he was trying to melt into the wall and disappear. “Hey I’ll be right back okay?” I drop the bag on the counter and push out into crowd.

“Percy! Where are you going?” Stiles yells after me hopping off the counter and running to the archway.

“Hey, yo, Hansel.” I tap Isaac on the arm when I get close to him. 

“Who are…. Percy?” Isaac’s face scrunches up a little as he take in my costume. “What are you wearing?”

“Haha like your one to talk.” I wave a clawed hand at his lederhosen. Isaac groans and sinks against the wall again. “Can I ask why you are sulking in the corner?”

“There’s a lot of people here.” He shrugs at me looking over the top of my head trying to locate someone.

“Wait have you still not found Allison?” Isaac answers with a shake of his head. “Well have you tried following the bread crumbs?” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head again. I turn around and look into the crowd locating the pigtailed huntress by the front door with Lydia. “Okay.” I grab Isaac wrist and pull him away from the wall and line him up in front of me pointing directly towards Allison. “Walk in a straight line, you’ll find her. But first….” I reach up and straighten his tiny green alpine hat. “Okay now shoo.” I wave my hands at him urging him to move. After a couple steps I yell after him, “And don’t eat any candy houses…. Especially if a witch lives in it.” He looks at me with his eyes laughing before continuing through the crowd. I hurry back to the kitchen. 

“Hey. So I ate some of your candy.” Stiles smirks at me nodding at the bag I’d thrown onto the counter.

“How much is some?” I walk over to the counter and Stiles helps me up onto the counter before hopping up next to me.

“Just one or two.” He shrugs as I reach around him for the bag. Pulling it closer I look in and laugh.

“’Just one or two’ huh?” I reach in and pull out a Reese’s.


End file.
